The Annual Scare Games
by Witchdoc205
Summary: What if the Scare Games are not as simple as you think? Rivalry, Friendship and Betrayals happen. And Mike's determination might just lead him to realise his true potential. Humanized!Monsters. Warning: Violence and blood
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I hope to get many useful reviews for this! :) **

**I recently just watched Monsters University and Hunger games, and I really thought I could give that Pixar Movie a bit more of a twist.**

**Here goes! **

Mike sighed as he stared out of the window, he could have been in that Scaring School now, if it weren't for that big furry jerk. Yet here he was, stuck with Sullivan, learning how to make scare containers. With his only good eye, he glanced over to the teacher, who instructed them to flip to a certain page. He opened the book distractedly, not even listening to the teacher's lecture.

As Mike trudged out of the classroom back to his rooms, James glared at him intensely, daring him to try to make any first moves. Yet Mike walked on obliviously, not even caring to look at him and his furious looks.

Slumping onto his bed, he again sighed at his failure, he just couldn't believe that his efforts he put in would go down the drain. He ruffled his hair in frustration. Just then, a paper fluttered in his sights. As he got up to take a look, a smile started to form on his face. "_I got it! It's not over yet!"_Mike began sprinting towards his door and out towards the fields, and again failing to see James right at his doorstep, who looked as puzzled as ever to see a change in mood in Mike.

"_Any monster who gets out of that war field alive will be the official winner of the Scare Games!"_ Brock announced proudly to the surrounding monsters. Mike managed to get a good location in the crowd to see the selection taking place. "_And Right now, we need three more monsters to participate before we can officially close the selection round"!_ At the sound of this, many monsters began to back away, fearing the thought of dying in this gruesome game. "_I'll join!"_ A skinny arm shot out among the crowds.

"_Seriously? A freshman in the games?" _Johnny turned around, slightly amused at the sight of a college newcomer, barely having enough muscles to survive the killing round. "_It looks like we have a volunteer! What's your name young man?"_ "_Mike Wazowski" _He spoke plainly, yet he wore a determined look on his face.

"_Any more Volunteers?"_ James stepped out of the crowd, a smug look on his face _"That would be me"_. Mike inwardly cursed him for his idiocy. A tall lanky student who had glasses that was way too big on his face stepped out of the crowd too, _"I…I'll join". _He then smiled sheepishly at his roommate_. _Mike could hardly contain the glee and respect for his best pal, who even willing joined the risky games with him. _At least I have Randy to keep Sullivan out of my mind…_

"_Well then, I would like to congratulate our old and new participants who so willingly decided to join this honourable game! Hence we shall close this selection round of participants, and we wish all of you, Happy Scare Games!" _With that, the whole crowd applauded in the welcoming of yet a new round of the games. At the meantime, Hardscrabble stood at the far end of the crowd, her stern eyes fixed on Mike. _"Looks like a certain monster will be the first to die"_ She then smirked as she observed Mike's excited gestures towards Randall, before strutting away in her high heeled stilletos.

**Wow that was something!**

**I'm not sure whether I should allow both Sulley and Randy to survive in this game, what do you think?**

**Please review! I love reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Again!**

**Thks to all who took your time to review!**

** Nymris and Check out Jane: Thks for giving me suggestions on my plot! I'll be sure to give Sulley and Randy their moments in this plot, but don't worry too much about Sulley or Randy's fate, because I have a good idea for them! :)**

"_Hey Randy, you sure you wanna do this? You don't have to join because of me," _Mike himself felt bad for pulling his best friend into this bloodbath. _"Of course! We're best chums after all aren't we?" _Before Mike could give a valid response, a deep voice sounded from the back _"So, you two are freshmen eh? Well I wish you the best of lucks, before I sink my nails into your precious skin," _Johnny laughed along with Chet. "Mike could feel his blood boil at this remark and started storming towards the duo, only to bump right into Sulley who went to block his pathway.

"_Can you give me a break, Jerk? Why do you have to be such a burden in my life?"_ Mike was practically furious by this time.

"_Hey Mike, y'know, I was thinking if we could survive this thing, we might be admitted back to Scaring School,"_ Mike looked sceptical _"But, there could only be one winne-" "And that's gonna be me!"_ Sullivan quickly finished the sentence before walking away briskly.

As Mike stood there, still looking into space, Randall silently approached Mike from the back _"He's right Mike, there's only going to be one winner in this game, how are we both going to get out alive?" _Mike turned around and gave Randall an assuring smile, _"Don't worry, I'll figure it out, we'll emerge champions in this game!" "If you say so,"_ Randall still felt unsure about this plan.

The next day arrived for the participants to gather at the underground sewages. As the monsters slowly filed in the large area, Brock and Claire emerged to see their faces. _"The Annual games will officially start in the coming week. Hence, we will give all of you time to prepare yourselves for the event." "There is no falling out of this game, the objective, are to scare the wits of other monsters, and survive! The winner of this game will go back with the title of "Scariest Monster" and a direct route entry to Monsters Inc.!" _ Mike couldn't contain his excitement and awe of having to go directly to Monsters Inc. without a requirement of grades.

Just after being dismissed from the announcements, a two-headed student started a conversation _"Woah, that was something don't you think?" "Wait, you're talking to me?" _Mike turned his head too face the humanoid. _"Hi! I'm Terri! And this is my brother Terry!" _The teen waved using four of his hands. _"Mike Wazowski," "And I'm Randy!" _Soon enough they had made another friend before the game.

As they arrived back to their rooms, Randall went to sit on his bed, his skin turning a little gray. _"Hey Randy, you okay?" _Mike noticed his sudden change in colour _"Oh yeah, I'm just feeling a little guilty about joining this event, I mean, do we really have to kill each other in order to win?" _Randall felt even more miserable, _"And… I don't think I have the capability to kill you too, Mike,"_ Upon hearing this, Mike felt more uneasy in assuring his roommate. In an attempt to comfort him, he sat down next to him in silence. An awkward moment passed before Randall spoke again, _"You said you had a plan didn't you? The one where you can get us out alive,"_ Mike looked up at him, a smile reappearing on his face, _"Oh yeah! Of course I do!" "I just hope it works…" _Mike started mumbling _"I'm sorry pardon me?"_ Randall looked at his smaller roommate, who jumped slightly at his comment _"Oh nothing! Just re-organising my thoughts," _Mike yet again saw the fear in Randall's eyes, _"Don't worry Randy, I already have a plan, trust me, okay?"_ Randall smiled, comforted by Mike's confident words, _"Well then, I think we should start preparing shouldn't we?" _

**Phew, another Chapter done!**

**I suddenly thought of the absence of the Oozma Kappas in this plot, so I had just decided to add Terri and Terry in. Oh, and there's also going to be no mentions of any team in this, so it's just going to be a one man show for all.**

**Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the Reviews! **

** Kinola: Mistake Noted, thx!**

**You have no idea how many times I had to think through this part.**

Mike and Randall knew that no amount of damage could be done on the opponents if they had no skills. Hence, they started brushing up on their aiming and shooting skills, which included setting up target boards all around their room. Occasionally, while completing their school homework, they would take turns shooting darts or arrows at the dangling target boards.

Of course they would have to rely on several techniques in combat fighting. But due to their lack in muscles or strength, they didn't make much progress in that area…

"I guess we have to rely on speed and brains,"

Even Sulley was showing signs of muscle ache, proving the point that he had been training as well, he even got reprimanded by the teacher when he started "punching the air", although he did not really care and continued on focusing on his training rather than listening to the boring lecture.

That fateful day did not start out well at all.

It was raining heavily, which further dampened the mood of those who feared their deaths in the games.

The participants looked as ever prepared as they started the slow and honourable walk towards their quarantine rooms. Crowds could be heard cheering for them, as Johnny and some others waved back to them, full of confidence and not an ounce of fear.

Before Mike and Randall went out to their respective quarantine rooms, they both looked at each other, each giving the other a small but hopeful smile, "Meet you out there," Randall gave him a last wink before going on to his room. "Oh God, please let me finish in one piece," Mike thought before walking into the shelters.

A microchip was attached to every participant's back, in order to track their location and existence. After the microchip was finally attached to Mike's back, he turned to put on his shirt and jacket, while removing his beloved Monster's University cap and handing it over to the helper, "Can you do me a favour by putting this back to my rooms?" He nodded and gave Mike a reassuring grin, "I will, may the odds be ever in your favour,"

Mike looked back a last time before stepping into the tube that will lead him out into the 'Warfield'. As the doors were shut airtight, he had no chance to fall back as the cylinder started to rise slowly. Mike could only hold his breath as the platform kept moving, only to squint his eyes as the top opened to let in the heavy raindrops.

Then, he heard Brock announcing "Monsters of MU, let the annual Scare Games begin!"

Sixty seconds. That's the amount of time to remain standing on their platforms. As Mike's eyes finally recovered, he could finally see his unfamiliar surroundings, "I didn't know there is a forest in the school facility," Mike pondered as he spotted the lush greenery. The participants were standing a good few metres away from each other on the same kind of platform, and there was Randall.

On the far end, Mike could see all sorts of supplies, from backpacks to weapons. It was really tempting to grab the useful resources for survival.

Yet again, he glanced to his left to see Sulley, all pumped up and ready before the countdown hit zero, and there was Johnny at the other side, who looked as equally threatening.

"No," Mike instructed himself, "Not now," The weapons can wait. For now he had to run in there, grab the essential backpacks, get Randall, and run as far as possible from the others.

He glanced at Randall, who at that moment also turned to acknowledge him. He shook his head at Randall, who seemed just as tempted to snatch the useful equipment.

"5… 4… 3… 2…"

Just as the countdown hit zero, a loud bang could be heard and a single word formed in Mike's head "Run!"

**I haven't wrote something that intense for months**

**Anyway, reviews! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as they all sprinted towards the precious bounty. Luckily for Mike's short stature, he was more agile than most of them. He managed to reach for the nearest bag pack and was ready to escape the bloodbath with Randall, until he saw Johnny with that slightly crazed look on his face, ready to stab Sulley with that long sword of his. "I can't just leave Sulley there, can I?"

Without thinking twice about his safety, he rushed towards the duo. "Mike? What are you doing?!" Randall swirled around to see Mike running in the opposite direction of the forests.

Mike didn't know why he had decided to help Sulley in this, but somehow, he was not the kind to stand aside and watch his friends getting hurt. The question was, was Sulley even his friend?

"Time to put that question aside, I've got a buddy to save!" Mike, in the nick of time, managed to kick away the menacing blade away from Sulley's exposed back, who turned to address the danger. Johnny, in fury, yelled in frustration and yet again swung it towards Mike this time. "Mike!" Randall had come back to haul him to safety before the blade chopped them both into two.

"Let's go!" Randall said in between breaths as they both got to their feet and sprinted towards the green sanctuary. Sulley, in the distraction, had also got to feet and charged towards the vegetation, away from that salvage killer.

Johnny stabbed his blade down into another pour soul as he turned to face the running duo headed for the forest, an insane looking smile formed on his face, "I'll get you soon,"

Meanwhile, Mike and Randall had managed to run into the lush vegetation, almost tripping over several roots and branches. It was such a wild rush. During the running madness, both had failed to notice a rather steep slope and they went tumbling down in the dirt, only to come to a stop at the foot of it.

"Wait, I think he's not chasing us," Randall perked his head up, and tried to dull the throbbing headache taken from the fall. There was no sound of footsteps, only the constant chirping of birds and insects.

Mike could finally breathe after that tense situation, "Phew… Thanks Randy for helping me out there, that was pretty brave of you!" "Nah, we're best chums right?" They both got to their feet, still quite dazed from their crazed running just a few moments ago.

They walked on in silence and took in the sound of the wild nature surrounding them. Randall broke the silence "Why, Mike? Why help him?" Mike knew this was coming, and was not hesitant to answer. "I don't know either; I guess it was out of instinct…" Mike was not sure of himself too.

Just then, a roar could be heard from behind.

Mike and Randall had no chance to jump out of pure terror before breaking into a full run.

"Hey look! There they are!" Johnny laughed with his newly formed pack. The pack began pursuing the duo, cheering and chasing at the same time.

The duo knew they could not outrun them for sure; hence they began putting their well-trained skills to good use. Both of them began to climb a certain pine tree. Since they were both fast and agile, they made it to the upper part in no time.

Both of them looked down to see the pack right under the tree now. Johnny tried to ascend the tree with the help of his dagger, yet due to his weight, he failed and fell back down. Chip tried to shoot them using the bow and arrow, but missed it. "Let's just wait for them to come down; they'll have to anyway,"

Everyone nodded in agreement as they all started unpacking just right under the tree.

Mike and Randall felt like prisoners stuck on that particular tree. "What are we gonna do?" Randall inquired. Mike pondered on that question, "I'll… come up with something," He replied as he started surveying his surroundings. "I think we should camp up here for now,"

"You know we can't stay up in the trees for long right?" Randall's becoming nervous again. "Yeah, I perfectly know that," Mike gave him an assuring smile before inspecting the equipment stored in the backpack.

Ropes, Water Canteen (only that it's empty), some garment, medicine…

Great! They had almost everything they needed to survive, just no weapons yet.

As the sun went down, several canon sounds were heard. Each shot represents a dead participant.

One… two… three… on and on until it hit seven.

"Seven lives lost, 8 left to play, Randall muttered. Mike knew Sulley had survived and he was glad for that. Yet he could not wonder why he had wanted to help him out when he was in trouble. "Not like he's my friend," Mike uttered before finding a comfortable position to sleep.

**I should write longer chapters…**

**Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I took so long to write this! **

**Hopefully you guys can forgive me!**

**Anyways…**

**Chapter 5**

Randall awoke slowly, sunlight blazing into his green eyes. He yawned and stretched his body, before realising that he was not in his usual bed. "Shit!" He almost fell off the branch and into the middle of the pack still underneath them, sleeping.

Randall then did notice something amiss, "Mike? Mike!" Randall began harshly whispering to the green haired teen. "Up here! Just… give me a moment…"

From what Randall could see, Mike has managed climb further up the tree and tied the ropes from his bag into a small loop, just strong enough to hook onto another branch.

"What are you doing?" Randall was still slightly sleepy. "Helping us escape of course!" Mike whispered back before swishing the rope and getting it hooked onto another tree, just a few metres away.

"Quick! Let's go!" Mike began carrying his already packed bag and grabbing hold of the rope. Randall quickly packed up and followed suite. "It's a really high drop from here," Randall mused, starting to shiver. He got a hold onto the rope and slowly, started inching their way on the rope.

They were practically hanging freely, at least a good 10 metres from the ground. To further increase the tension, the winds started picking up, swaying the rope even more.

"M…Mike!" The one-eyed turned his head, "I…I can't go on! T…Too high," Randall was obviously panicking right there, his skin turning a little green, "Oh no…" Mike started becoming nervous, what if they can't make it to the other side? What if the rope breaks? What if… This game was starting to take its toll, Mike was becoming paranoid.

True enough, the ropes started shaking, a tear was seen at the other end. "Before the both had a chance to scream, the ropes broke almost immediately. The duo fell off and falling towards the earth. The two landed on the soft grass with a muffled thump.

Johnny's ears perked up, "I thought I heard something…" Johnny stood up and leaving his team behind, he began stalking towards the source of the sound.

"Shit! He's coming! Randall! Get up!" Mike whispered harshly as he saw a shadow creeping towards them. Randall, who was still dazed, started struggling up and away from the incoming threat.

"We're not gonna make it!" Mike was starting to panic, since there were little trees to hide or take shelter from Johnny. Just as Mike and Randall were about to be discovered, a rather huge blue-haired teen jumped out from the trees and blocked them from Johnny.

"You again?" Johnny seethed and charged towards him. He blocked Johnny's attack as he gracefully as he side stepped. He then rammed Johnny in the chest before punching into his face. Johnny spitted blood as he once again ran towards him with his sword raised.

Johnny's team came rushing over upon hearing the sounds emerging from their fight. Johnny smiled and continued hacking his way towards Sulley. However, his momentum was disrupted when a certain short teen tripped him. He yelled in frustration as he diverted his attention and pounded towards Mike. Mike managed to avoid the dangerous weapon and block the attack with a tree branch. Once again Johnny brought the sword down, with Mike swinging away from the attack. However, this time he successfully slice into Mike's exposed arm, leaving a line of blood on his skin.

Mike, in shock and pain, stumbled backwards while grabbing his bloodied arm. Johnny smirked menacingly as he stalked towards Mike.

"Not on my watch, Bastard!" Two arms appeared in thin air and managed to divert his attack. Randall then turned visible and jumped onto Johnny's broad shoulders, trying to 'ride' him away from his fellow friend.

Johnny tried in vain to sweep Randall off his shoulders, only ended up landing on the ground and wrestling to get him off. "Stupid idiot, Get off!" Johnny continued struggling with Randall, who stubbornly held him and grabbed his throat, in order to try and cut his breath.

The struggle only ended as a sudden canon sound was heard. As they all turned, Javier was slumped against the tree, eyes wide and not breathing, even after Sulley removed his large hands from his throat.

Clearly in shock and fear, the pack began backing off and running into the woods. Johnny, in the distraction, managed to give a blow against Randall's face and untangle himself and take off into the trees after the pack.

"Ow…" Randall sat up while clutching his nose, which started bleeding due to the blow Johnny gave before he retreated. As he turned to face his pal, he noticeably paled. "Mike!" He dashed towards his bleeding friend, who forced a smile on his pained features, "Don't worry, Randy. I'm fine," "No, you're not fine, don't you dare do this again!" Randall took his arm and examined the mess of red in silence.

Sulley, in the meantime, had walked towards them, and hesitantly kneeled beside the duo. "Hey, buddy, thanks for saving me the other day… really appreciate it," He was at a loss for words as he struggled to express his feelings. Mike faced him, obviously still wary of him, "So… that means, we're counted as friends, no more rivals?" Sulley's eyes immediately went bright, "Sure thing buddy, I can go with that," And with that he smiled.

**Another one done!**

**Reviews!:)**


End file.
